


“Who’d have thought the gulf between reputation and reality could be so wide?”

by EHSparkwoman



Series: Fire and Fury [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Multi, Poly DJD, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHSparkwoman/pseuds/EHSparkwoman
Summary: It gets cold on Messatine; sometimes you just have to huddle together for warmth.





	“Who’d have thought the gulf between reputation and reality could be so wide?”

**Author's Note:**

> nanoklik = 1 second. Justice Shipping is my name for… the ship where the DJD is the ship. I know, a G rated fic with DJD in it. What was I thinking? And the title isn’t even said by one of them; it’s said by Overlord!

Tarn shivered. He was used to the cold. It was _always_ cold on Messatine. It was just he couldn’t do his usual trick to keep warm. And, as if to top it off, the base’s heating units were playing up. _Why, of all nights, did the base’s heating have to fail tonight?_ Tarn bemoaned the fact his T-Cog needed replacing yet again. One of these days he was going to find an extra sturdy one, that didn’t break after transforming a few thousand times. Tonight it was awful, though. He couldn’t hunker down in tank mode to keep warm. He shivered again, pondering idly if the others were cold as well; or if it was just _his_ heating units playing up. Tarn decided he would be warmer if he was moving; and headed out of his quarters. He found Helex’s door first and knocked. He heard a ‘come in’ and did so. He found Helex sat with both sets of arms cuddled around his body. He also noted the smelter was switched on. _He must be trying to warm up by using his smelter._ Tarn thought to himself.

“Nope, that didn’t work.” Helex’s smelter switched off and he shivered. He noticed his leader stood inside his quarters and pondered when Tarn had shown up.

“Oh, hi boss. When did you get here?” Helex noted Tarn was shivering as well, but wouldn’t ever suggest that Tarn could warm up inside him. He’d be terrified of hurting him and earning a black mark, or worse; a lecture.

“You told me to come in.”

“Yeah, but… I didn’t exactly look up to see who it was. It’s too cold.” Helex told him, shivering some more. _So, it isn’t just my room then._ Tarn thought; deciding then to go and check on the others.

“You might be warmer if you walk with me.” Tarn suggested. Helex seemed to like that suggestion; it beat shivering in his room, and followed Tarn to check on the others. Helex found Tarn stood outside a door. He heard something he couldn’t work out. _Vos’ room then._ He realised. Tarn opened the door; so Helex guessed it must have been ‘come in’. He found the small mech curled up in a ball on the floor when he joined his leader inside.

“Cold?” Tarn asked; assuming Vos could understand that word. He got a tilt of the head in response. Tarn shivered; then rubbed his arms. Vos understood that; as he nodded his head. Tarn gestured to Vos for the smaller mech to follow him. Vos got up and shivered again; before following his leader along the corridor. He waved to Helex when he noticed the other mech was going with him. Helex inclined his head. _Guess that means we must be visiting everyone else. But what’s Tarn thinking?_ Helex pondered. Once all five of them were gathered; then what? Tarn had stopped outside another door. Vos chittered; possibly because he heard whines coming from the other side. _Kaon’s room._ Helex realised; hoping the whines were coming from The Pet. The door slid open, and Kaon padded out to join them. The Pet was shivering in his arms, and yes; it was The Pet whining. His master appeared to be just as cold, however.

“Are we having a meeting?” Kaon asked; sensing Vos and Helex’s presences as well as Tarn’s.

“Of a sort. It might be warmer if we all gather somewhere.” Tarn waved an arm; knowing Kaon would feel the gust of air caused by the motion. The blind mech followed behind them; heading towards Tesarus’ room with the others. He nodded to the other two, before all three of them trailed after their leader. They found him stood outside of Tesarus’ room; or at least Helex assumed it was, since Tarn had stopped outside two other doors and both times he’d ended up with another follower. They could hear whirring from inside and the four of them became a little nervous. What was Tesarus grinding up? Tarn knocked cautiously. The whirring stopped and they heard footsteps approaching the door. Tesarus was as cold as they were; perhaps colder since he had a permanent shiver.

“Oh… are all of you cold?” He asked. His chest blades whirred on occasion as he shivered. He couldn’t help it; but it was just drawing the cool air inside and making him colder.

“Tess… you need to get that looked at.” Tarn’s optics showed only concern; making Tesarus annoyed.

“The blades? They twitch when I shiver. It makes them spin; and I can’t help it!” He shivered again; the annoyance only serving to make the blades spin more. Tarn gave him a reproachful look; making Tesarus think he would be getting a black mark if his leader was not so cold.

“And… I tried spinning them to warm me up but… It doesn’t work; it made it worse.” Helex wandered over and slid both sets of arms around Tesarus; being careful of the still twitching blades. Tesarus stiffened, before sliding his arms around Helex. Both of them felt a jolt of heat where their bodies touched.

“Hey boss, I think I know how to warm us up!” Helex told Tarn over his shoulder. Tesarus shivered again; but for an entirely different reason. Helex’s hands were rubbing his back.

“Uh, does that mean you’re still cold?” Helex cautiously leaned back; he didn’t want to get scratched by his friend. Tesarus shook his head and then whispered to Helex.

“You’re stroking my back; and it feels good…” Helex’s hands stilled.

“So… we share body warmth?” Tarn sounded a little confused or nervous; Helex wasn’t sure, but he hadn’t heard his leader sound like that before. Either that or… Helex glanced over his shoulder and saw both Kaon and Vos cuddling into Tarn’s sides.

“Can we go somewhere else? I don’t think my room is big enough for all of us to be in for any length of time.” Tesarus suggested; not shivering anymore. Tarn rested his hands on both of his subordinates’ shoulders and they let go.

“Follow me.” Tarn told them, already heading out of the door. Vos and Kaon quickly followed, The Pet scampering along beside them. Tesarus’ optic widened when he saw Vos had taken Kaon’s hand. Helex let go and Tesarus almost whined at the loss of warmth pressed against him. Helex held out one of his larger hands and Tesarus took it. They both followed the others; Tesarus reaching back to close the door with one of his other arms. They found Tarn, Kaon and Vos standing outside of another door; waiting for them.

“Did you two enjoy cuddling so much you decided to hang back a bit?” Kaon asked; a smirk crossing his features. Vos chittered; possibly because he could tell Kaon was teasing them. Helex and Tesarus didn’t answer them and made their way over to the door. Tarn had opened it and headed inside. Vos scrabbled to follow them; making Kaon jolt to do so as well. The Pet calmly trotted through the door, before curling up in the corner. He had apparently decided that was the warmest spot in the room and was going to lie in it.

“How are we doing this?” Tesarus asked, not going to say the c word. Decepticons didn’t cuddle; no matter what he and Helex had just done. Tarn knelt down; prompting the others to so the same. They shuffled into a rough circle, before reaching their arms out to place across the two nearest mechs’ shoulders. They stayed like that for a few nanokliks; before realising that didn’t work.

“I think one of us needs to be in the middle.” Kaon suggested. Both Vos and Helex tapped their hands on Tarn’s shoulders.

“Me? But… how can I hold each of you? I could only hold two of you at best.” Tarn also refused to say the c word.

“Make some space.” Helex volunteered. The other four stood up and moved out of the way. They were a little surprised when Helex lay down and stretched his arms out to the side. Vos scurried over and lay down with his shoulder resting on one of Helex’s lower arms. Helex wrapped that arm around Vos and Vos slid his arm out to tuck under Helex. The other three got the idea and copied Vos, each of them also sliding an arm under Helex to reciprocate the hug.

“Won’t your arms get stiff?” Kaon asked him.

“Nah. Well, maybe; but… I think I’d rather you guys were warm.” He told them; rubbing his hands against their backs. He heard a growl from Vos, but the other three shivered; he guessed in pleasure. Tarn wasn’t sure what Helex just did; but it felt good. He also became aware of a hand on his leg. It tapped him and he glanced down.

“Hold me?” Kaon turned his hand over. Tarn lowered his other arm; the one not holding Helex, and laced his fingers through Kaon’s. That made an unusual shudder go outward from his spark.

“You know, since we’re all warm and it was into the night cycle anyway… can we just recharge here?” Tesarus asked; rubbing Helex’s back with his hand. He’d moved a hand down to hold Vos’ hand at some point.

“Why not.” Tarn offlined his optics; intending to recharge himself. The others took that as their cue and settled down to recharge. Thankfully; all of them had an alarm set for early next cycle. It would have compromised the image of the Decepticon Justice Division if anyone was to see them all cuddled together like that.

**Author's Note:**

> For this one, I thought there needed to be a cute and fluffy fic involving this ship; since all of the others… aren’t, if you know what I mean.


End file.
